Dawn
by M-sha
Summary: Bella has invited Delilah, her cousin, to attend her and Edward's wedding. Bella hasn't told Delilah the Cullens secret and isn't planning to but, what happens when a new clan of vampires come to Forks and one is quite drawn to Delilahs blood? R
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first fanfic so please review :)**

* * *

I doodled aimlessly on the foggy window. 

I was nervous – that was obvious, but who couldn't be at a time like this? The last time I had seen Bella was when we were only 10 years old and now I was being invited to her wedding.

I brushed my fingers over the cursive writing of the floral invitation.

_Dear Delilah,_

_We cordially invite you to the wedding of_

_Edward Cullen_

_And_

_Isabella Swan_

_At the twilight of_

_Saturday, the 15__th__ of August._

I sighed.

Bella had described all the Cullens quite thoroughly on the phone. Now I knew what they looked like both physically and personality wise. Even though Bella's description was detailed, I felt as if she wasn't telling me something. Like she was keeping a deep secret…

Charlie and I reached Forks after the long and quiet drive.

I had never been in Forks. I had lived in Palm Springs, California all my life. I wasn't use to rain and greenery everywhere I looked. That didn't mean I didn't like it though.

Charlie parked the cruiser in the driveway of his house.

My body was twitching in anticipation to see Bella and the mysterious Cullens. I would have jumped through the window if it hadn't been for my seat belt.

"Well, we're here." Charlie stated plainly.

"Is Bella home?" I questioned quickly.

"No, but she should be here soon with the rest of the Cullens."

I nodded.

The house was small but very cute. With bright yellow cabinets in the kitchen and a small leather couch along with many pictures of Bella in her early years, in the living room.

There was no guest room. Fabulous.

As I started to ruffle through my heavy suitcase, trying to see if I forgot anything, Charlie walked into the living room.

"Um… as you can see the house is small and has no guest room…"

I looked up. I could hear in his voice that he was up to something. "So I decided to let you stay at the Cullens instead of here."

I could feel my shocked expression. Charlie's proposal caught me off guard.

"That would be… fine." I couldn't find anything else to say.

As if on queue, the slamming of a car door was heard.

"That must be them!" I nearly shouted.

The front door opened and in came Bella.

She was so different yet so the same, as I remembered her: she still had her long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her face had thinned and her cheek bones were prominent. She was a bit shorter then me but very thin.

I pounced on her, hugging tightly.

"Bella!" I shouted.

There was a moment's pause until she regained her senses.

"Delilah?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh I missed you so much!"

"Oh my God! Delilah! I've missed you too! I'm so happy you could make it to the wedding."

I finally stepped away from our bone crushing hug.

"We have so much catching up to do but, where's the Groom?" I inquired. Bella mimicked to the door. I looked over her shoulder and fought the urge to gasp aloud.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it good? Please review :)**

**M-sha **


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**YAY! Chapter 2 is up :D**

**Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"_I looked over her shoulder and fought the urge to gasp aloud"_

A tall man walked, amazingly gracefully, towards Bella. He was beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful. He had messy bronze hair and scorching topaz eyes. He was incredibly pale though, with bruise like shadows under his eyes.

I stared at him as he snaked his pale arm around Bella's waist. She smiled and kissed his chin.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was like pure lavender. It was Hypnotizing.

"I'm Delilah Swan." I said dumbly while taking his free hand to shake. I flinched. His hand was so cold and hard. It was as if I was shaking hands with a marble statue that had been left outside all winter.

"Delilah!" screamed a voice like twinkling bells. I looked up. Another amazingly beautiful and graceful Cullen leaped into the small house. She was extremely short and fairy like. She had a black pixie cut that stood out in every direction. She had the same scorching gold eyes as Edward but hers were slightly darker. She too was deathly pale and had the same shadows under her eyes.

"Er… yes?" I said feebly.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

I stretched my hand out to shake but she surprised me by pulling me into a freezing hug.

"Bella's told me everything about you! I'm sorry about your dad."

I flinched. My dad had died in a fire when I was very young. Bella had told them a bit too much for my taste.

The door creaked opened again and out came more the Cullens. I immediately knew all of them. The gorgeous blond was Rosalie, the one that looked like a serious weight lifter was Emmet, and the solemn looking blond boy was Jasper. I wondered where Esme and Carlisle were.

The other Cullens greeted me but not in hugs thankfully. I kept finding myself staring at them. I never thought that people could be so beautiful.

"So Delilah, your going to stay with us?" cried Emmet's booming voice.

"Yes, I think so." I glanced at Charlie. He nodded in approval.

"Your can help me with the decorating!" said Alice with the sweetest smile.

"That sounds awesome." I said with an answering smile not nearly as dazzling.

"We should probably get going, it's getting dark." interrupted Jasper with a glance at his expensive looking watch.

I picked up my large suitcase and followed the Bella and the Cullens outside leaving behind Charlie which made me slightly guilty.

We all scrunched ourselves into a yellow porsche with Alice in the drivers' seat. There wasn't enough room though so Bella sat on Edward's lap.

I sighed and looked out my half opened window, feeling my red hair thrash about my face.

The ride was long and the silence awkward. I was thankful when a large, faded white house came into view. It was incredibly elegant with a deep porch and with what I guessed to be the original windows and doors. The trees surrounded the old, three story house, casting ghostly shadows in the moons dim light.

"What do you think?" questioned Jasper, who sat beside me.

"It's… beautiful." was all I managed to say.

He flashed me a smile leaving me slightly dazed.

* * *

**Yeah I know:**

**This chapter was pretty boring.**

**lmao**

**Oh well**


	3. Delay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

'_He flashed me a smile leaving me slightly dazed'_

I hauled my heavy suitcase into the lavishly decorated house.

All of the walls were painted a bright white, even the furniture was white. In the far corner sat a grand piano and a huge staircase that practically went up to the roof.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Not your average house, I guess." chuckled a velvety, male voice.

I twirled around to see Carlisle and Esme standing calmly by the staircase. It didn't surprise me to see that they too were beautiful with the same gold eyes and chalky skin. I could feel my mouth fall open.

"You must be Carlisle and Esme." I walked over to where the two pale figures stood.

"And you must be Delilah." smiled Esme. I shook their cold, marble hands.

Bella hooked her alabaster arm around mine. "Why don't I show you the guest room?"

"That would be lovely."

We ran up the long staircase panting when we made it to the second story.

We followed the long corridor when we suddenly stopped at the second last door of the hallway. Bella swung the white door revealing a room that must have been ten times as big as my room at home.

"Oh! It's perfect!" I gasped. The walls were a soft shade of green, while the ground was covered in a thick, brown rug. A gigantic brown bed sat at the end of the room while a leather couch lay at a wall of glass looking out to Forks' forest. The vague outlines of mountains were seen in the distance. A black cloud hovered over them.

I shivered. They didn't look friendly.

Bella sat lazily on the brown bed. "So... what do you think of the Cullens?"

I wondered what I could say without sounding too idiotic. "Their very nice and… good looking."

Bella laughed. I could feel my face heat up.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" I said trying to change the subject.

Bella sighed dreamily. "I know. I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale."

I felt my stomach knot. It just hit me that everyone in this house had a 'soul-mate' except for me. It made me feel like a loner. Oh well, I was only eight-teen. I still had lots of time to find my fairy tale.

I awoke the next day groggy and disoriented. For a split second I had no clue where I was then suddenly the events of the previous day flooded back. I sat up slowly, careful not to get dizzy. And made my way into a incredibly large, marble bathroom.

I showered and changed into some clean close before making my way down the long, winding staircase.

I could hear the voice of Bella which was on the edge of hysteria: "How much longer until they get here?"

"About a day." called Alice's regretful voice. "It's going to delay the wedding…"

"The wedding's going to be delayed?" I asked feeling my stomach flip.

The Cullens and the Cullen-to-be turned to me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER:O**

**tee-hee. **

**This chapter was pretty short n my opinion so I'm gonna make the next chapter pretty long :D**

** P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews :)**

**M-sha **


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay! Now I have chapter 4 up :D**

**This is probably where the story gets interesting so it's going to be pretty long in my opinion! Enjoy!**

* * *

'_The Cullens and the Cullen-to-be turned to me'_

Everyone's faces were surprised.

"D-Delilah," stuttered Esme's sweet voice. "we didn't… hear you come in." Esme's perfect brows furrowed at her statement.

"What's delaying the wedding?" I repeated but with a shaky voice.

Bella whipped her head around to look into Edward's golden eyes as if she was asking for approval. To my surprise he nodded hesitantly. Bella took in a long breath preparing her self.

_Oh dear God! _I thought, rolling the worst possibilities in my head.

"Sit down, Delilah… please." pleaded Bella's feeble voice.

I obeyed Bella's command and sat my self on the edge of a cream white arm chair.

I probed every Cullen's gold eyes, looking for any hint of emotion. Even though every Cullen's faces were smooth, hesitation and anxiety was clearly visible in their topaz eyes.

"Delilah… I really don't know how to approach this subject so I'm going to give it to you straight." Bella gave a slight pause of hesitation as she organized her thoughts. "The Cullens are vampires."

My mind went blank. I was not excepting that. It must have been a joke I thought, but everyone was so serious. I wasn't a skeptical person but this was a bit extreme.

"Is this some joke?" I choked once I regained my voice. "Because it isn't the least bit funny!"

Bella just shook her head gravely, unable to look me in the eye.

"It's all true." admitted Carlisle, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. I cringed away from his iron grasp.

"I wasn't born yesterday!" my temper was bubbling over. The joke was sick. "This is absurd! Vampires don't exist! Only in… stories."

As crazy as Bella's accusation was, I was starting to feel like the crazy one.

Everyone in the large living room just started at me patiently waiting for me to finish. I didn't want to go on. I felt slightly ashamed of my outburst.

I twined my fingers together. The room was silent. I could feel everyone's eyes watching my every move. I couldn't take it anymore. I removed my self from the arm chair and left the room. The way back to the guest room was silent except for my heavy footsteps which echoed through the long hallway.

I sat on the brown bed, cross-legged with my chin resting in my hands. I stayed in hat position for what felt like hours. For the rest of the morning I pondered on the 'vampire' issue.

Aren't vampires supposed to have fangs and explode in the sun? Instead the Cullens had perfect, white teeth. They were incredibly pale though and their eyes… were such an unnatural shade of gold. And their features, they were absolutely the most beautiful people I had every seen. Their voices were mesmerizing and their moves were incredibly graceful - they could put any dancer to shame.

"Maybe they are vampires." I whispered. A chill ran through my spine.

"I see you've had your epiphany." said a too familiar voice.

I gasped then fell off the bed. "Alice!" I breathed. "I didn't hear you come in."

Alice nodded. "Vampires are very quiet." she pointed out.

I groaned. "So, what else can you vampires do?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm but Alice ignored me and sat herself on the bed.

"Many things."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice. It's just that –I mean – like… I never thought that this was possible."

"It's alright, Delilah. I understand that you are confused."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Alice smiled. "Anytime."

A thought suddenly passed through my mind. "Alice? What were you and everybody else talking about when I woke?"

I could see Alice hesitate. "I saw something… clans of vampires are coming to Forks and you were with one of them…"

"Wait. What do you mean you saw me with one of them?"

Alice looked at me intently. "It's a long story so prepare yourself." warned Alice. I sat myself next to her started silently.

"I'm ready."

Alice sighed. "When a person is turned into a… vampire, you bring your strongest human trait into your next life - well that's what Carlisle's theory is." I stared at Alice in awe. "I came into my new life with the power to see the future."

"What are everyone else's powers?"

Alice thought for a minute. "Only Jasper and Edward have brought 'powers' into this life. Edward's is mind reading, and Jasper's is too control and feel the emotions of people."

I nodded absently. My body felt numb. "Can Edward read my thoughts?"

Alice started at me for a while making me slightly self conscious. "Actually, Delilah, you and Bella are exceptions for Edward's power. It's very interesting."

"I knew I was weird." I whispered.

Alice chuckled. "Your not weird, Delilah! You're special. You should be happy you are one of the exceptions for these powers. They can be very dangerous."

I shivered. "Anyways, when you saw me in your 'vision' what was I doing? Was I scared?"

Alice pursed her perfect lips. Her suspense was driving me to the edge.

"Please, Alice!"

"Ok," Sighed Alice in defeat. "In my vision, I saw you with a young, male vampire. He was… holding you. I couldn't see your face and the vision was quite vague. I'm sorry." Alice stared at the wall remembering something I thought impossible.

"W-Was he… hurting me?" I stuttered.

"I'm not entirely sure, Delilah."

I stared at my hands. They were shaking violently; I squeezed them to my ribcage as if trying to hold myself together.

"Alice… does you and the rest of your family drink… _human _blood?" the thought had just occurred to me. I was surprised I hadn't thought of their diet before.

"Actually, I and my family are like vegetarians. We feed on the blood of animals rather then human's"

"Why?"

"We don't want to be monsters, Delilah."

I nodded. "Is it just as good as human's blood?"

"No. Animal blood doesn't give us as much energy, but it does give us enough to control ourselves." Alice stared at me for a while longer. The sound of blood pumping filled my ears. My fingers were tingling. All of this had happened so fast. It was unbelievable.

"I guess you believe us now."

All I could do was nod. I was still in silent awe.

"Anymore questions?"

"Too many." I whispered.

"Understandable." Chuckled Alice. "Why don't we go downstairs and get something for you to eat?"

"Are they mad at me?" I asked afraid.

"No. They just worry it was too much for you to handle. Jasper said your emotions were going haywire."

"Sorry." I mumbled. "But why did you come up here to talk to me rather then Bella?"

"Bella was afraid that you were mad at her. I actually am not quite sure why they picked me to talk to you. Carlisle would have done better in the explaining part."

"You've helped me a lot."

Alice pulled me into an iron hug, knocking the breath from me.

"I'm glad! Now let's go and get you some lunch!"

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the comfy bed.

I was still in a numb state. Everything passed by me in a blur. The rest of the Cullens and Bella were waiting patiently for me and Alice in the large kitchen. As soon as I stepped into the room, Bella tackled me, wrapping her arms around me mumbling. "I'm sorry, Delilah. I didn't know how you were going to react. You probably think I'm crazy."

"All is fine." I soothed. "I'm so ashamed of my outburst! I should have controlled myself."

"All the cards are out." sighed Bella. "We don't have to hide anything. It's a relief to have another human being in the house that knows."

The rest of the Cullens left me and Bella to eat our Mac and Cheese. We discussed about our pasts – of course Bella's was more interesting then mine but she listened quietly until I as done.

As Bella and I washed our bowls, Alice walked into the room. Her face was blank. She just stared at us as we slowly cleaned our mess.

"Alice?" called Bella placing a hand on the Alice's small shoulder.

"I had another vision of you, Delilah." Alice's voice was as blank as her expression.

* * *

**YAY!**

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! **

**Aren't I evil?**

**lool**

**Hope you liked this chappy:D**

**Please review :)**

**M-sha **


	5. The Hike

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'm on a roll! I'm pretty much making one chapter a day!**

**lool**

**Just wanted you to know that **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

'_Alice's voice was as blank as her expression'_

"Alice, did you see me… _dead_?!"

Alice shook her head slowly, still looking at me intently.

"Then what is it?" the bowl I was holding began to shake. I placed it in the sink and ran over to where the motionless vampire stood.

"Delilah… it was a vision about you and the other vampire again, but his time there was another vampire; an older male." Alice shook her head recollecting her scrambled thoughts. "The young male was standing in front of you protectively and the older male was yelling. That's where the vision ended."

I looked at Alice. 'Was that it?' I thought. It was important but it seemed like she wasn't telling me something.

"What does this mean?" asked Bella, taking her hand off the small figures' shoulder.

"I'm not entirely sure." admitted Alice.

With that, the rest of the Cullens filed into the kitchen.

"No worries, Delilah!" boomed Emmett's low voice. "No vampire will hurt you."

"Thanks, Emmett." I mumbled. I was thankful for the protection the Cullens offered me but I still had my doubts. Alice had seen me with the other vampire clan alone. Hopefully these vampires were 'vegetarians'.

"I should have never invited you to the wedding." moaned Bella.

"It's not your fault that a clan of vampires are going to take me." I laughed grimly.

"How much longer until they come?" asked Jasper.

"In about three days. They changed there minds and are taking a longer root." whispered Alice.

The rest of the day was quiet. We mostly sat in the living room watching television and making small talk. I didn't eat dinner. I lost my appetite after the second vision.

I lay awake on the large bed, listening to the faint patting of rain hitting the window. The moon reflected light onto the forest causing everything to glow a pale blue. It was at least one in the morning yet I couldn't sleep with the thought of knowing what the future days would bring me. I didn't want anyone getting hurt from defending me. If anyone did, I would forever be guilty.

I stepped out of my bed and moved over to the window. I lay myself on my side as I watched the anonymous sky change its shades until the slightest light shed across the treetops. It was then that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke by the lightest tap on the door.

"What?" I moaned annoyed that I had been awoken.

"It's Bella."

I got up from the ground, pain shooting through my side. "Ouch! Er, come in."

The door opened slowly and in came Bella with a cheerful expression on. Good news I thought.

"Everyone has decided to go for a walk. Its not raining but there's a thick layer of clouds, so it will be alright."

I stared at Bella blankly. "Sure." I finally said.

Bella left me to shower and change. I skipped down the stairs while clipping my bangs up. Everyone was waiting for me by the front door. Bella was the only one with a sweater on. Everybody else was wearing t-shirts.

"Good-morning, sleepy head!" cried Alice teasingly.

After seeing the cheerful family, all my doubts were gone and replaced by pure serenity.

"Good morning." I said just as happily.

We found a perfect hiking spot behind the house. Bella and I tripped too many times to count, but luckily there was always someone to catch us.

Forks' was incredibly beautiful. There was green everywhere you looked. The sound of water trickling lingered in the air and the chirps of birds echoed through the trees.

"There's a river just up here." pointed Carlisle.

After a few minutes of walking; the sound of moving water became more prominent. A tiny river came into view. Bella and I skipped over to the water, dipping our sore feet into the pleasantly cool water.

"I wish every day could be like this." I sighed while splashing water onto my face.

"Forks' is so much lovelier when there's no rain." admitted Bella.

I giggled. "That's what _you _think. You just don't like the rain."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "True."

Edward chuckled while ruffling Bella's long hair. She looked at him with such love that I looked away feeling that the moment was too personal.

Everyone was lounging on the moss, Emmett and Jasper were bickering. Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and I were joking while Esme and Carlisle were watching everyone silently. Everything was perfect. I had completely forgotten about the vision Alice had seen.

Suddenly everybody's heads shot up. Bella and I stared at each other quizzically.

"We have to go." stated Edward rather harshly. Bella jumped onto his back.

"Climb on my back." ordered Esme. I looked at her confused. "Trust me." she said.

I sighed then swung myself onto her back while wrapping my arms around her neck in an unbreakable knot.

Then we were off. Trees passed us in a blur. I gasped with the little air I had stored in my lungs. I shut my eyes closed praying for it to end.

"You can get off now, Delilah" whispered Esme.

I scrambled off her back, questions buzzing around in my head.

"What was all that about?" I questioned.

"The clan of vampires caught your scent." sighed Alice. "They got here faster then I thought! I'm so sorry, Delilah!"

"It' alright." I said dazed.

Everyone was discussing matters while I leaned against a large boulder. I subconsciously raised my hand to my neck. I gasped. The necklace that I had been wearing was gone. If it had been a normal necklace, I couldn't have cared less, but this was my grandmother's. She had given it to me when I was fifteen. I had never taken off the necklace except when I was showering.

_It must have fallen off when we were running _I thought. I bent to my knees looking for anything silver. After searching the premises I moved towards the woods. No one noticed that I had left and I couldn't think of anything else other then finding that necklace. I was pretty deep in the forest now. I felt a lump form in my throat. I dropped to the ground letting my face fall into my hands as I released the tears I had been holding in. _How stupid I am!_ I thought in grief. _I should have asked someone to help me. Now I'm probably going to be found by the vampire clan. I deserve it. _Tears fell freely now. I had searched vainly for the necklace and now I was lost in the forest.

"What's wrong?" asked a smooth, velvety voice.

I looked up slowly from my moist hands to behold a beautiful, alabaster face.

* * *

**GASP!**  
**who can this stranger be?**

**dundundundunduuuuuun**

**Kinda had a moment there :P**

**Please review:)**

**M-sha **


	6. Lost & Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Ok. **

**I'm excited to write this chapter :D :D :D **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

'_I looked up slowly from my moist hands to behold a beautiful, alabaster face.'_

_Gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp! _I was getting close to hyperventilation. I looked at the young vampire. He was beautiful. His messy, dark brown hair was windblown. Long, black lashes framed his melting, goldish brown eyes. Worry was clear on his face. Either he really was worried or he was good at acting.

He reached a pale hand out to me.

I ignored it and stood up saying; "Oh, I'm just dandy." I brushed the stray tears from my cheeks and began to walk away. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist. I twirled around. The young vampires face was just inches from mine. My heart began to thump so loudly that I expected him to hear it. My body screamed for me to run but I couldn't. His golden eyes seemed to drill holes into my head. His perfect eyebrows pulled together.

"Are you lost?" his sweet breath caressed my face. I breathed it in before answering.

"No, I came from that general direction." I said pointing to the woods.

He chuckled. "Why were you crying?" he asked with pure curiosity.

I thought for a second deliberating whether or not I should tell the truth. I sighed in defeat. "I lost something special."

"And what could that be?"

"A necklace from my grandmother."

"Maybe I can help you find it." he said as he let go of my wrist.

"Not likely."

He sighed. "Would you like help finding your way back? Maybe I can help."

I shook my head. "I'm an independent woman. I can find my way back."

I could tell he was suppressing a smile. "You're very stubborn you know."

"And you're very nosy."

"I was trying to be helpful." He said defensively.

"Well then, thanks for the help." With that I turned around and walked over to the woods.

"Wait!" he called.

As if under a spell, I turned around to look into the beautiful vampires eyes. "What do you want?"

"To apologize."

That caught me off guard.

He smiled at my shocked expression. "I'm sorry for calling you stubborn… but you are stubborn."

I rolled my eyes. "And I'm sorry for calling you nosy." I said with a petulant voice.

"Fell better?" he asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Let's try this again. I'm Eric."

"And I'm Delilah." I shook his icy hand. Electricity shot through my body.

"Would you like help finding your necklace or are you too independent for help."

"I think I'll make you an exception."

I continued to look around the clearing we stood in and Eric searched in the deep forest. I soon gave up. There were too many crevices and holes to look in. I sat cross-legged on the moss and waited for Eric to return.

It wasn't a long wait. Eric came with the biggest smile on his face. I jumped up knowing he had found my necklace.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding out a silver chain.

"Yes! Yes!" I practically screamed. I snatched the silver chain from Eric's large hand and tried unsuccessfully undoing the clasp.

"Need some help?" offered Eric.

I blushed then nodded. Eric carefully undid the silver clasp then swung the thin chain around my neck. I could feel his fingers brush the back of my neck causing goose bumps to form on my arms. "Thank you." I said bashfully. "How can I repay you?"

Eric thought deeply, running his fingers through his hair. "By meeting you again." He said with a toothy smile.

"It's a deal." I said looking forward to when we would meet again.

"I have to go now."

"Oh." disappointment was clear in my voice. "Bye then, Eric."

"Bye, Delilah." It sent thrills though my body when he said my name.

Eric walked into the opposite direction that I had cam from. It was embarrassing knowing that I already missed him. I tried to suppress my feelings but I couldn't. Alice had said that she saw Eric holding me in the forest. It caused me to blush thinking of that.

I sighed and turned around. There at the edge of the clearing stood the Cullens. Everyone was looking at me curiously. Alice was the only one smiling. _Oh no. _ I thought. _I hope she didn't have a vision of this. _

I stared blankly in the family's eyes. "Delilah?" called Esme's worried voice. "What are you doing here?"

I hesitated whether or not I should tell the truth. "I was looking for my necklace." that was part of the truth.

Carlisle nodded absently. "You gave everyone quite a fright." He admitted.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Alice skipped to my side. "It doesn't matter." she winked at me. _Great._ I thought. She did see.

* * *

**No cliffy this time :(  
**

**Oh well**

**Please review :)**

**M-sha **


	7. A Wanted Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**So there was some confusion on chapter 6 when Esme said 'Bella?' that was stupid of me. I meant to write 'Delilah?' but I think I was tired when I wrote that chapter. I'm going to go fix that. Thanks for pointing that out though! Otherwise I wouldn't have noticed it :P**

* * *

'_She did see.'_

It was morning now. The sky was covered in the thick layer of grim clouds while rain fled furiously from them.

I chewed my breakfast carefully. I found that I couldn't think of anything other then yesterday's events.

I was very confused though. Alice was very grim when she announced her visions of me. She also seemed to be holding something back and I was obliged to finding out what it was.

"What's on the list for today?" I asked Alice.

She thought slowly. "What do want to do?"

I sighed. There wasn't anything _to _do. "I don't know."

"What about another hike?" offered Alice.

My stomach fluttered involuntarily. "No thanks." I said with a calm voice. I paused, thinking. "Alice? When you had that second vision of me… what were you not telling me?"

Alice stared at me incredulously.

I knew she was faking it. "Alice…"

She shook her head. "It could alter the future if I told you."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"All I'm saying is that you'll enjoy it." she smirked at my unsatisfied expression.

"One more question. Did you have… another vision of when I was in the clearing?"

Alice's lips curved up into the biggest smile she could fit on her small face. "Actually, I did. Eric seems like a nice fellow."

I cringed. "Does anyone else know?"

"No – well maybe Edward but he won't tell anyone."

Everyone scattered. Alice and I were the only ones in the living room. We watched some strange sitcom – making fun of it the whole time.

A ringing filled the house. I looked up from the television. Someone was waiting by the door.

"I'll get it!" I screamed out. I jogged to the front door, thinking that Charlie was visiting.

I swung the door open and there stood Eric, his eyes now smoldering me. I felt the same hyperventilation seize me as when I first saw him.

"Hello." He said in his most polite tone.

"Hey." I puffed. "How did you find out where I was staying?" I asked innocently.

"I have my ways." He said with a small smile.

"What's with the secretive thing?" I asked.

"I like being mysterious."

I rolled my eyes. "Come in! You're going to get soaked."

He stepped into the Cullens' house and shook the water drops from his hair.

The Cullens were already downstairs. Everyone was smiling but I could tell they were shocked, that is everyone except Alice and Edward.

"Er… uh… this is Eric." I said mimicking to him.

"Hello." He said.

"Welcome to our home." said Esme cheerfully.

After shaking everybody's hands and exchanging some small talk, everyone retreated to their previous activities.

Eric and I were in my guest room quizzing each other on our lives.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"Eighteen." I stated proudly.

"As am I." he said after a few seconds of thought.

"What were you doing in the clearing yesterday?"

He paused momentarily. "My family and I are moving here so we were looking for a good spot to make our house."

"It's so far from town though."

"We prefer more tranquil spots."

"We all know Forks is one busy city." He said sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"How big is your family?"

He shrugged. "There are five of us."

"I see." That meant five vampires.

I gritted my teeth. It was getting annoying that I knew what he was yet he didn't tell me even though I was in a house full of vampires.

"Why do you look so frustrated?" he chuckled.

It took me a while to compose myself. "Eric… I know that… that you're a… vampire."

He ran his fingers lightly over the bed spread. "It was kind of obvious considering the fact you live in a house full of them." He paused. "I probably should have told you."

"This way is fine." I said in calm voice.

He looked straight in my eyes. "Is that alright with you? I mean, do you still want to be my… friend?"

I nodded my head a bit too fast. "But tell me the truth… how you found out where I'm staying."

He hesitated. "I followed your scent."

I paused. "You followed my _scent_?"

"Yeah… the scent of your blood."

I froze.

"Don't be scared…" he sighed.

"I'm not scared; it's just that I'm kind of new to all of this."

"You probably have millions of questions now."

"More like trillions…"

He laughed, lighting the mood. "Ask away."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

He thought for a minute. "About a hundred and fifty six years."

I nodded absently. "Why did you come to Forks?"

"Henry, our clan leader or father, was originally turned into a vampire here. He thought it would be the perfect spot since the sun seems to shun it. Plus, we wanted to settle down."

I sucked in all that he had said. It was very strange hearing all of this. I even pinched myself once or twice when he came.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes."

"Well yours can wait. It's my turn."

"My life isn't very interesting."

"Not to you." He said poking the tip of my nose. My heart nearly flung it's self out of my chest. Every time he touched me I felt like my blood was boiling. And to my great embarrassment; I craved more of his touch.

The rest of the day, Eric quizzed me on my dull life. Some questions were very personal like how my father died, or they were simple like what my favorite flower was.

"It's getting dark. I should probably go." He murmured.

I wanted to say 'Don't go.' But that would make me sound like an idiot, so I said "When do you think we can meet again?"

He looked thoughtfully at me. "How about tomorrow? At the clearing we met at."

"Sounds good to me." I said with a too big smile.

We walked to the front door together. Eric put on his raincoat and walked outside.

"Goodbye, Delilah!" I yelled loud enough for me to hear.

"Bye!"

With that, I watched him walk gracefully into the forest, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**YAY!**

**That was chapter 7!!!**

** Please review :) :) :)**

**M-sha **


	8. The Clearing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**OMFG:( I haven't updated FOREVER! I' really sorry for the inconvenience everyone! I had a writers block and I've been given sooo much homework! Sorry! I wont let that happen again:( **

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

'_With that, I watched him walk gracefully into the forest, disappearing into the shadows.'_

I walked back into the house with an idiotic grin on my face. I couldn't help it though, I was slightly dazed and I felt all fuzzy inside.

I had slept rather peacefully that night. I knew tomorrow was going to be slightly awkward but I was too happy to care.

I stared out the window watching as the rain fell perpetually. The sun was creeping up slowly. As if I wasn't impatient enough already.

"I see you had fun with Eric."

I turned around to see Alice with an evil grin on her face, twisting her angelic features.

I cringed. "Very much so."

"And you're meeting him tomorrow…" she trailed off. This wasn't going to be good.

"Anyways-I-was-wondering-if-Rosalie-and-I-could-give-you-a-make-over-for-tomorrow?" she rushed to fast for my slow ears.

"What?"

"A make-over!" squealed Alice.

"No!" I screamed stubbornly. I looked perfectly fine the way I was already.

"Oh, Delilah! You are no fun." Alice looked at me with one of those puppy dog eyes that seemed to melt my insides. Damn. She knew my weakness.

"Fine." I sighed.

Alice made her rounds dancing and squealing. "You're going to look even more marvelous after this!"

I internally groaned, just hoping I didn't look like a Barbie doll after.

Rosalie came into my room with a large, black bag filled with every cosmetic made in the history of makeup.

"What's with you guys and makeovers?" I whined.

"It's like painting… on someone's face." Replied Rosalie while simultaneously organizing the cosmetics.

I rolled my eyes.

It seemed like hours before Alice stepped away with a satisfied look. "There! Now its time for you hair!"

I stroked my long, orangish red hair. After a while of pouting, I gave in.

Alice and Rosalie whipped out two curling irons. I grimaced. I had a bad reputation with curling irons.

They both curled my long hair taking a faster pace then a usual pace thanks to their capability of moving at a super speed.

Rosalie patted my shoulder encouragingly.

"Can I look in the mirror?" I asked my personal stylists.

"Not until we find you an outfit." Alice said disapprovingly.

She ran vampire speed to her room and came back in a matter of seconds. A pile of clothes balanced in her small arms. "I need you to try on all of these."

I touched the fabrics gingerly and nodded.

After the 'fashion show' we all settled for a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a gray scoop-neck sweater with a apple watch necklace on a long, silver chain. I walked dramatically slow to the mirror.

My eyes widened. I looked… pretty? Maybe even beautiful. My hair fell in soft curls framing my face perfectly while my bangs were clipped up in a silver hair pin. Eyeliner traced my eyes while a smoky eye shadow lay on my top lids. My lips were painted a shimmering pink and my cheeks were also a delicate pink making my cheek bones more prominent.

I unconsciously smiled.

"You like it?" asked Rosalie clasping her hands together.

"Er… yes. Thanks."

"Anytime." Smiled Alice impishly.

I started to make my way to the door. "I think I should go now."

They nodded to me and waved. "Have fun."

I ran out of the room but not before putting on my hiking boots and black raincoat.

The heavy rain was now a light mist. I whistled random tunes as I weaved around the moss-covered trees. The clearing wasn't a far walk. Only a half-hour. My mind was racing. I was quite content though as happy as I was, I couldn't help smother the feeling of anxiety. What if something went wrong? Terribly wrong. But I couldn't find any examples other then… having my blood drunken. _No! _I thought._That wouldn't happen. Eric can control himself._

The clearing was finally in view. But that was the only thing in view. No Eric was there. My joyous spirit fell. Guessing that I came too early I searched for a spot to sit and enable myself to see the whole clearing.

I finally perched myself on a low yet thick tree branch.

"Hey, Delilah."

I jumped from the closeness of the voice, falling into a pair of hard arms.

"Eric! I-I didn't hear you…" I sat awkwardly in his arms refusing to look into his eyes.

"That's alright." He chuckled. I squirmed slightly but he didn't let me go. "You look very nice today." He added.

I blushed from both his compliment and how he refused to let go of me, which I was secretly grateful for.

"Alice and Rosalie used me as their Barbie doll."

He laughed and let me go.

I leaned against the tree casually. "So… what do you want to do?"

He stared into my eyes; I stared back unable to look away from the topaz pools.

"What about meeting my _family_?"

* * *

**YAY! Delilah is going to meet Eric's family!** **What could possibly go wrong…**

**Anything.**

**Haha!**

** !!!!And Delilah's outfit is in my profile!!!! **


End file.
